User blog:Iamaman1977/Blog Update: October 1, 2019
Hey Guys! For this blog post, I’m going to announce a new plan for publishing the episode screenplays for Elizabeth Taggart: The Series, and apparently from the very beginning when I first created this spin off series, the plan is to publish every single episode on this website. But now, because of an unfortunate policy that was made by the FANDOM staff in early January of 2019, the ETTS screenplays of each episodes will be posted on an interim website. The reason why will be explained on another blog post on the Andrew & Heidi Fandom. Now, not only that, there are some of the new plans that I came up with a few weeks ago, and all of the new plans is listed below. * 1) Sometime later, I will be posting an ETTS Open Chat Blog, and on that new incoming blog post will be a place to where mostly me, CabbieFreak84, CabbieDude and sometimes some other users will be discussing some ideas to include into an ETTS screenplay, so @CF84 and @CD, if you guys are reading this blog, this new incoming open chat blog on this website site will be just like discussing episode parts and ideas just like we’ve doing on my other series Andrew & Heidi. Now, CabbieFreak84 and CabbieDude really give me some excellent ideas that works extremely well for an episode, and we’ll be talking a lot about this series including the awesome double sized special episode The Indianapolis Revenge. This new blog page I’ll make will definitely keep this website active. * 2) As far as the current self character galleries, I do believe I will still be able to post photos of the characters from the movie A Cry in the Night on each of the character galleries, and for those of you that don’t know what a self gallery is, it’s basically a gallery of photos that only focuses on that character. So you guys will see that the Recent Wiki Activity will have all kinds of brand new photos and keep in mind that there won’t be every screenshot of that character from the movie. I’m doing this because I want each user to see more on what the characters look like. The list below will be the order of the characters receiving new photos. ** Harold Loftus ** Edward Bates ** Daniel Taggart ** Helen Taggart ** Madge Taggart ** Owen Clark ** Elizabeth Taggart * Now, a little bit unrelated to this part, and I will say this to CabbieFreak84 and CabbieDude, the depictions of the characters has and will have the exact same hairstyles from the movie in all 70 episodes of ETTS. So CF84 and CD, yeah there you go. * 3) As far as trivia on characters and episodes on this series, I think only mostly CabbieFreak84, CabbieDude and myself will still be able to update trivia such as character revelations, running gags, series continuity, etc. But there are some trivia that cannot be included at this time, plus at this time until further notice, we won’t be updating the full plot of an episode and I’ll explain that on the other blog. But other that that, it will be just like what we’ve been doing on the Andrew & Heidi Wiki. * 4) I don’t know if I wanna do this or not, but I think I might make a Warner Bros. Pictures page since the movie was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. If I do make this page, I can tell there won’t have very much trivia. * 5) Now here’s the main point of this blog point, the screenplays will be posted on an interim website, and this is due to an unfortunate policy made by the FANDOM staff made back from the beginning of 2019. Now, as far as screenplays being on this website, I think I will post the episode screenplays here on this website someday, we just need to wait for this unfortunate policy to be abolished, and this new policy I know will not be permanent and used for life and I’ll explain it on the other blog post on the Andrew & Heidi Fandom. Hopefully, somebody with the strong stuff will go in and will do something about it. Now, as far as the ACITN Screenplay that I got completed and posted back from February of 2018, apparently sometime later I’m gonna delete the screenplay page and then repost the page and I’ll put a note on the restored saying something like “The content of the screenplay will not be added until further notice because of this, Tharp”, but before I do that I will tell you that I was able to rescue the entire screenplay and placed that on my notes app, and I need to get CabbieFreak84 CabbieDude to get to the screenplay without commenting on the current page and get them paste it some where on their computer devices so they can read it. Also, on the ACITN Gallery page, I won’t be updating any photo on that page until further notice. Now, the interim location for screenplays will be on FanFiction.net, and I’ll post the entire content of the ACITN Screenplay and original plans of screenshot photos (I made that idea I back from November of 2018) will pretty much be posted on the interim website. Okay, I think that’s it. I hope you guys like the new plans for ETTS. That’s all! Iamaman1977!!! Category:Blog posts